


Take On Me (Take Me On)

by targaryen_melodrama



Series: Messenger Messes (in 200 words or less) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ........., Crack, Multi, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: “Steve. We talked about this.”“I...I know Peg, it’s just. It’s been so long.”





	Take On Me (Take Me On)

**Author's Note:**

> Can't find the post, but the premise is from Tumblr!

“Steve. We talked about this.”

If Steve blushes any harder, he’ll explode. He wonders if the nice nurse that welcomes him here every Tuesday knows just what he hopes to accomplish here (in addition to visiting his old friend, of course.)

“I...I know Peg, it’s just. It’s been so long.” There were apps for these types of things these days, interesting (to say the least) theaters where people could make things happen, but there's only one way Steve wantsー _craves_ ーbeing filled right now. And only by one person. One who'd more than earned her nickname. 

“I can only imagine. Here...I’ll make you a deal.”

Steve’s stomach is in knots, parts dread and parts excitement. “Anything.”

“If you ask out that young man you keep talking about, the one you jog with, then... I’ll see what I can do.”

Against his will, Steve’s lips are turning up into a smirk. “Two for the price of one, huh.” Yes Steve had hesitated to ask Sam out, but this was no hardship at all. “You’re on.”

With the same shine in her eyes that had survived and won wars, Peggy smiled. “You’re welcome, darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Imnotevensorry.gif
> 
> Title from the a-ha song of the same name. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
